Togebo
|gender=Male |ability= |nature=Naughty |type1=Fairy |type2=Flying |media=special |evolution=2 |egg=Egg |eggep=PS101 |numepsh=12 |eggname=Teddiursa's Picnic |eggmet= |epnum=PS107 |numeps1=352 |numeps2=less than 1 |firststagename=Togepi |secondstagename=Togetic |pokemonname=Togekiss |epname=Gligar Glide |firstevoep=PS459 | |firstevoname=All About Arceus VIII |prevonum=175 |evo1num=176 |evo2num=468 |secondevoep=PS459 |secondevoname=All About Arceus VIII |current=With Gold |va=no }} Togebo (Japanese: トゲたろう Togetarō), known as Togetaro in Chuang Yi's translations, is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his sixth overall. Togebo was hatched from an Egg laid by the two owned by Jasmine. As of All About Arceus V, he is level 81 and his Characteristic is "hates to lose." History Prior to Number One Donphan, Tobego was conceived by Jasmine's two when she left both of them in the . His Egg was found by the Day-Care Couple and delivered to Professor Elm. Togebo was first seen as an Egg in Violet City with an assistant of Professor Elm who was looking for so he could give it to him. After some time, the assistant eventually catches up with Gold and gives the Egg to him, which he names "Eggy." In Gligar Glide, right after Gold goes to sleep in the woods on the outskirts of Goldenrod City, a swoops down and snatches Togebo's Egg. Aibo tries, unsuccessfully, to wake Gold and he rallies his teammates to chase after it. Aibo catches up first and tries to attack Gligar but it uses its stinger, causing Aibo to fall. Then Gligar kicks Polibo, who has just jumped out of the water. Pretending to be a tree, catches Gligar, and Exbo uses a powerful . Gligar flies away to a tree to eat the Egg, but lands on Gligar's head. Unfortunately, this makes Gligar headbutt the Egg, creating a crack in the shell. Pieces of the Egg fly off, and Togepi appears. Gligar, still hungry, attempts to eat Togepi anyways. Togepi retaliates with and ; Metronome comes out as , which scares Gligar off. In Piloswine Whine, Togebo is used alongside the rest of Gold's team to defeat Team Rocket's horde of Pokémon. In Tyranitar War, Togebo battled in Gold's fight against . He managed to defeat his powerful with Double-Edge, but was knocked out as well when Tyranitar fell on top of him. Togebo reappeared alongside the rest of Gold's team in Sandslash Surprise to help defeat a group of . Sometime after this, he was sent to for him to study the Spike Ball Pokémon's odd traits. In The Last Battle VI, Togebo watches the rest of Gold's Pokémon battle against the Masked Man from inside his Poké Ball, infuriated that Gold did not think he was strong enough to battle. In Out-Odding Oddish, Togebo participated in the Pokéathlon alongside Sunbo and Sudobo. They start with the Jump Course, and are shown competing in Disc Catch competition. Sunbo and Sudobo easily catch a disc that was thrown to them, and Gold points out that most Pokémon would crowd together to catch a single disc, but since Togebo is small, he can easily move through crowds. Togebo pushes his opponents away and easily catches the disc, which signifies the end of the match. The next round they compete in is the Lamp Jump. While Sudobo and Sunbo easily touch some lights, Togebo rudely pushes his opponents out of the way, which gives Gold enough points to earn the Jump Medal. The same three later competed in the Speed Course and encounter a powerful Trainer, Jet. In the Hurdle Dash and Pennant Capture competitions, Jet's team easily defeats Sunbo and Sudobo. In the final match, Relay Run, while most Trainers are seen running with their Pokémon, Gold is seen simply sliding on the ground slowly while riding on his skateboard in the wrong direction. An exhausted and in last place Sudobo struggles to move on, so he is switched for Sunbo. Seeing there is not much time left, Gold switches Sunbo out for Togebo. Togebo's fast speed allows him to easily catch up to Jet's , but he is kicked away into the gravel by Dodrio's foot. The dirt gets into Togebo's eyes, preventing him from being able to see and run properly. Gold commands Togebo to keep going and gives him directions on where to move, having spent his time memorizing the course. Togebo continues running and eventually manages to make it past Jet's Dodrio, which gives Gold the win. In One Tough Togepi, Gold sends out his entire team, save Togebo, to fight and distract Lance's Dragonite. Once attacks with Gold launches Togebo's Poké Ball with his billiard cue, which meets the devastating laser attack. Togebo manages to endure the attack long enough to shoot past Dragonite, and comes back around with a Double-Edge at the back of its head, fainting the Dragon Pokémon. Later, after Aibo evolves into an , Togebo is seen sulking over the attention that he receives from the Kimono Girls. It is then revealed that Gold does not exactly know how to evolve Togebo. In All About Arceus II, after Gold manages to find the missing Lance at the Ruins of Alph, it is revealed that the reason that Togebo has yet to evolve is due to the fact that the two are not fully connected. Lance then gives Togebo a Shiny Stone in the event that they figure it out. When Gold goes to battle the rampaging in All About Arceus VIII, Gold realizes how he never thought Togebo to be as strong as his other Pokémon and kept him as a last resort in all of his battles. Realizing his grave mistake, Gold tells Togebo to fight; Togebo joins the battle, evolving into a and then into a immediately after. With their new power, Gold and Togebo manages to calm Arceus down. Personality and characteristics Since hatching from his Egg, Togebo picked up some of 's habits such as gambling. He is a very naughty and stubborn Pokémon, and is often seen with a sulk on his face. As described by DJ Mary, Gold and Togebo are so alike they may as well be twins. Despite being newly hatched, Togebo was easily able to defeat opponents more experienced such as and , but also fainted in the process as for the latter. In the , Togebo felt like that it was not fully connected with Gold, as stated by Lance one point. During the fight with , Gold has Togebo fight Arceus, finally realizing what happened, which caused Togebo to evolve into Togetic and then Togekiss with a Shiny Stone. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Togepi Double-Edge|1=Togepi Metronome|2=Togetic|3=Double-Edge}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Double-Edge as a Togepi|1=Metronome as a Togepi|2=Double-Edge as a Togetic|3=Double-Edge}}}} }} }} Moves used via Metronome mod 2}}|0=Supersonic|1=Leer}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Supersonic|1=Leer}} as a Togepi}} Trivia * Togebo is the first Pokémon belonging to a Pokédex holder to be hatched from an Egg. * Togebo is the only baby Pokémon owned by a Pokédex holder to have evolved. Names Eggy Related articles Category:Gold's Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Toggy it:Puntino ja:トゲたろう zh:波克太郎